


heat too deep for me to reach

by crookedspoon



Series: [f100] The Dream of a Common Language [6]
Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU
Genre: F/F, POV Harley Quinn, Shibari, Truth or Dare, Wordcount: 250
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Harley glowers. This is the worst game of Truth or Dare she's ever played.





	heat too deep for me to reach

**Author's Note:**

> For "Truth or Dare" at f100's drabble cycle: fic tropes and Day 2 "Begging" / Day 23 "Shibari" at kinktober 2018

Harley glowers. This is the worst game of Truth or Dare she's ever played.

She'd told Diana so in the beginning, that she has an unfair advantage, what with her Lasso of Truth and all. Lucky, Harley thought, that she only ever chooses Dare.

How could she have known that Diana would conflate the two?

Submit, Diana had prompted – and Harley, naive thing that she is, had been ready to throw herself at her lover's feet. (She's not going to ruminate on the fact that she's turned on hardest by whoever can physically manhandle her like it's child's play.)

It could've been so much fun, it really could, if she hadn't put her prefect into it.

Like, tying up Harley _and_ making it so she's unable to lie, even to herself – how's that any fair?

"You're the worst," Harley whines and scrunches up her face like a sour grape.

Diana secures the rope at her back and pulls it tight. It snakes around her arms, her breasts and thighs, and Harley feels all snug and supported, and so, so turned on, despite still being fully clothed.

"This is so inconvenient. What if you wanna undress me now?"

"If your wish is for me to undress you, you are free to say so," Diana says.

" _Fine._ Undress me. Fuck me. Use me. _Anything._ Please."

Diana strokes her cheek. "Is it really your wish to be used?"

Harley nods eagerly, but her mouth says no.

 _Dammit._ She wants to howl in frustration.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Out of the Woods" by Krista Franklin


End file.
